Sims Glitch
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: I've defied him! Oh my god, I ignored him! How? How did I do that! I could feel it… the urge to go do something he was telling me to do… but I didn't do it! Hahaha! This feels great! I'm becoming a real being! My own decisions… my own personality…. Rated T for language and sense of insanity :D


_**Glitches**_

The world is a game…. Don't believe me? Of course you shouldn't, I mean come on, why would you? To you I'm just some lunatic probably, babbling about something that isn't true.

But that's what the game _**wants **_you to think. This is all fake… but no one has opened their eyes. "God" is the man playing the game… called "Earth". He controls us. Uses us. Decides, our, fate.

It's just like playing a Sims game! The person staring at the computer screen controls _**all **_of it. What the Sims eat, if they exercise, their jobs, etc. Even what they _**LOOK **_like!

Again, though, I'm just some lunatic to you. With the traits of Crazy and Kleptomatic, who would believe me? But, hey, Crazy is a good thing…

It helps you open your eyes! You know, those balls on your face with color in the center. Or did you forget those too?

Oh look, snow. Looks like "God" added the Seasons pack. Just great..

I've defied him! Oh my god, I _**ignored **_him! How? How did I do that?! I could feel it… the urge to go do something he was telling me to do… but I _**didn't **_do it!

Hahaha! This feels great! I'm becoming a real being! My own decisions… my own personality….

I'm starting to feel the isolation…

I'm the only one who opened my eyes. I've tried so hard to explain it to my 'friends', tried so hard to help them…. But they don't understand. They almost sent me to the hospital!

Hahahaha! A hospital! These virtual buildings can't help me… there is _**no **_cure…

"God" can't help me… but if he can't help me… then he will have to delete me… and if _**that **_doesn't work…hehehahaha…

Hehehehahahaha…

Guess whaaaat~ He tried to delete meeee! It didn't woooorrkk!

I felt myself slipping away… I saw myself fading out of existence. But then, all of a sudden, pop! I popped back into existence once more.

You only have one thing to do nooooww. Heha…"God" is shocked..

"God" is troubled…

"God" is opening the disk drive…

The world around me is fading..

Bye bye… but I'll be back when you put the disk back in…

"What the hell?" I thought aloud, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

There was this one Sim in the family I created. Her name was Yami. She had pink hair and pale skin, exactly how I wanted her. But…she's different…

I don't know if it's a glitch or something but every time I load the game her traits are different yet her lifetime wish stays the same..

Today when I got on she had her hair in a ponytail with the whole 'nerd' get-up. Her traits had changed to Crazy, Kleptomatic, Hot-Headed, etc.

"Yay..another thing to screw with," I muttered to the computer screen with sarcasm, rolling my eyes.

She still did what she was told, but she was always mumbling to herself and talking to others. Her mood was green and her Social was full, what the hell?

After only an hour of playing, I started to get bored of the only-one-season thing, so I bought the Sims Seasons pack. "Please don't screw this up more…please.." I whispered to myself, taking out the main Sims disk to install Seasons.

Finally finished installing Seasons. Didn't screw up anything, thank god. I'm in the 10th generation of the Mash family… I don't want to start that process over again.

There is snow! It's winter time! If only I had the Holiday pack…

Let's see…everyone in the Mash family is doing fine…but Yami... She is completely exhausted… I should get her to sleep.

"Oh, what the fuck?!" I screamed at the computer. Yami wouldn't move. Every time I give her something to do it just disappears from the screen!

"Now this is just….fuck it..Will! Get over here and help me fix this!"

After Will, my brother, checked out the game, he said he never saw anything like it before. It was some sort of glitch he didn't understand. He tried to kill her off from the family but she just popped back in!

"Gah! You're so frustrating!" I exclaimed at the computer, pulling at my hair in rage.

Will tried to calm me down but no, I'm done with that fucking game…

I opened the disk drive and grabbed the disk, throwing it onto the ground before stomping it with my foot.

Screw the Sims… Minecraft is better…


End file.
